


Feels like a honeymoon

by Jumpykat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: Jiwoo and Sooyoung had just gotten married and have finally decided on where to go for their honeymoon, things get steamy.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 41





	Feels like a honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I wrote this back in 2018, it probably would have never seen the light of day if I didn't go through my unfinished works. So yeah surprise this actually is an unfinished work lmaoo but I think the way my past self left it could be a full fanfic

"Are you sure you have everything?"

Sooyoung groaned, "Haseul, for the last time, yes we have everything"

Jiwoo let out a small giggle as she dragged her luggage into the living room, "Sooyoung don't be so annoyed, Momseul is just worried about us"

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, "maybe so but she is a little overbearing sometimes"

"Can you guys stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Haseul asked with a small smile as she sat next to Jungeun on the couch who was being weirdly quiet.

"Did you hear something?" Sooyoung asked putting her hand to her ear.

Jiwoo copied what Sooyoung did and put her hand to her ear, "no, I don't believe I did"

Haseul let out a small whimper and turned to Jungeun, "Lippieee, help me- are you crying?"

Jungeun quickly wiped at her eyes, "n-no"

Everyone's gaze was now on Jungeun. Jiwoo couldn't help but stare at her with the biggest smile ever. Not even a second later six arms were wrapped around Jungeun.

"Aww" Sooyoung cooed as she stroked Jungeun's hair, "why are you crying?"

Jungeun just shook her head and continued crying not feeling like speaking yet as she leaned into the embraces of her three friends.

"Just take your time...well not too long though cause we have to go to our flight soon" Jiwoo said with laugh and a small scratch of her neck.

Jungeun perked up at this and wiped her tears again, "I'm just....so happy for you guys....my best friend got married to a woman who makes her so happy and I don't know...seeing you guys pack to go to Paris made me emotional" Jungeun mumbled, her voice cracking here and there.

A collective 'aw' filled the room.

"You're literally so precious" Haseul said wiping at some of the dried tears on her cheek.

Jungeun blushed and pushed her hand away, "I'm not"

Sooyoung and Jiwoo locked eyes and smiled at the two's antics.

"Well I have to agree with Haseul" Jiwoo said as she pulled out of the hug dragging Sooyoung with her leaving only Haseul hugging the flustered Jungeun.

"So when will you two get married?" Sooyoung asked as she walked over to her luggage to grab it since it was almost time to go.

Jiwoo gave Sooyoung an amused look when Jungeun and Haseul gasped and began to become defensive.

"We aren't even dating!"

"Marriage is too much right now!"

Haseul and Jungeun paused and looked at each other and became flustered before pulling away from each other and looking the other way.

"Anyway, this is goodbye for two weeks" Jiwoo said with a huge smile as she gripped her luggage.

"Are you sure you guys don't want us to take you?" Haseul asked with a small hint of concern.

Sooyoung looked at her phone, "nah it's okay, Jinsol and Kahei are outside" Sooyoung paused to look at Haseul and Jungeun for a moment, "so we'll be going now"

They said their goodbyes and headed out the door to the car with huge smiles on their faces. They were greeted with Jinsol hanging out the window grinning at them.

"Hey crackheads, you ready to go?"

Jiwoo laughed at Jinsol while Sooyoung rolled her eyes, "of course we are ready"

Once they got into the car they greeted Kahei who was sitting in the driver's seat which was honestly a better choice of driver. Last time they let Jinsol drive she crashed the car into a tree because she saw a cute girl walking a dog, wasn't a very fun time but it is a funny memory now. Jinsol the dumb dumb.

They were silent for a bit while they started the ride to the airport when Sooyoung spoke, "wait, Jungeun and Haseul aren't dating?"

"I know right! It's so weird!! Just say you're gay for each other and go!" Jinsol exclaimed as she threw her feet onto the dashboard.

"Get your feet off my dashboard" Kahei mumbled softly but it was enough that Jinsol heard and automatically obeyed.

"Jungeun has liked Haseul for years-"

"And Haseul has liked Jungeun for years" Kahei said cutting Jiwoo off.

"I was going to say that" Jiwoo pouted slightly.

Sooyoung smiled at her pouty baby and lightly caressed her face before giving her a gentle kiss, "no more pouting, it's a happy day"

"Okay!" Jiwoo exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh gosh I'm gonna get diabetes" Jinsol said with a gag.

When they finally arrived at the airport they thanked Kahei and Jinsol before having to wait a bit for their flight to arrive. It didn't take as long as it could have and they were grateful for that.

They were thankful that there was no one sitting next to them. Jiwoo took the window seat and Sooyoung took the outside. They talked for a bit before Jiwoo became tired and began to doze off.

Jiwoo was awoken by a touch on her thigh. She couldn't help but smirk as the hand moved higher on her thigh.

"Can't wait for us to get to the hotel?" Jiwoo asked with a hum.

Sooyoung's hand moved more towards her inner thigh now, "you know I can't"

Jiwoo let out a small gasp when Sooyoung's fingers made contact with her clothed core, "what if we get caught?"

Sooyoung ran her fingers up and down against the clothed area, "doesn't that make it more exciting? The thought of possibly being caught?"

"Mm yeah it does" Jiwoo whispered quietly as she squirmed slightly in her seat.

"Will you be able to be a good girl and stay quiet for me?" Sooyoung whispered into Jiwoo's ear causing her to shiver.

"Y-yes" Jiwoo stuttered out, she was shaking and it was Sooyoung's fault. She got her all worked up and now she has to take responsibility and just make her cum already, "please be quick about it"

Sooyoung quirked an eyebrow, "you want it quick? Oh sweetie, you shouldn't have said that now I'll have to go slow" Sooyoung pressed down slightly on Jiwoo's clit through her underwear causing the girl to jumpslightly.

"Please" Jiwoo whined out as she gently gripped onto Sooyoung's arm begging for release or at least something more than what Sooyoung was giving her.

"Please what, baby?" Sooyoung asked as she added a bit more pressure to the area.

"I want you to fuck me" Jiwoo admitted as she looked towards Sooyoung and begged with her eyes, no one could resist the eyes™.

"Alright, I'll fuck you" Sooyoung said as she removed her fingers and brought them to the waist line of Jiwoo's panties, slightly slipping the tips of her fingers in. "But...make sure to stay quiet"

"Yes, I will-" Jiwoo let out a small gasp when Sooyoung's fingers met her clit.

"Shhhhh" Sooyoung made a shushing noise as she began to slowly move her fingers against Jiwoo's clit.

"Mm" Jiwoo let out a quiet moan as her hips jerked up to meet Sooyoung's fingers.

"You like that, baby?" Sooyoung asked in a whisper as her fingers moved in a circular motion.

Jiwoo didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded instead.

"You're very wet, does being played with in a public place turn you on this much?" Sooyoung asked, she added a bit more pressure to her rubbing.

"I- hnn!" Jiwoo whimpered loudly. She widened her eyes and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Sooyoung stared at Jiwoo before beginning to move her fingers roughly against her clit, "stay quiet"

Jiwoo squirmed in her seat, she bit her lip to hold in any sounds. Her grip on Sooyoung's arm strengthened.

Sooyoung licked her lips at the sight of Jiwoo coming undone from her fingers, it was a huge turn on. Sooyoung removed her fingers from Jiwoo's clit and began to rub her fingers up and down in Jiwoo's wetness exciting a small whimper from the girl.

Sooyoung lightly dipped the tip of her middle finger into Jiwoo's entrance, "how many fingers do you think you can take right now?" Sooyoung asked as she lightly teased her entrance.

Jiwoo pouted as she thought, "M-maybe two?"

"Two it is then" Sooyoung said as she slowly inserted her middle finger causing Jiwoo to gasp and dig her nails into her arm. "You're as tight as always"

If Jiwoo was able to speak at the moment she would probably say something about how she isn't quite sure how she managed to stay so tight with how much Sooyoung fucked her, guess it was just a blessing but Jiwoo couldn't speak she was too busy trying to contain her moans. She was glad that as far as she could tell almost everyone was sleeping.

Once Sooyoung's finger was all the way in she began to move it in and out, not at a fast pace yet to tease Jiwoo.

"Does this feel good?" Sooyoung whispered into Jiwoo's ear before lightly nibbling on it.

Jiwoo let out a small breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was on fire, everything was aching for release. She still couldn't speak if she did she'll either moan or she'll speak too loudly, she stuck to nodding once again.

Sooyoung smiled against her ear, "good girl" she began to quicken the pace of her finger causing Jiwoo to bite her lip hard and buck her hips to meet her thrusts.

"Can you hear that?" Sooyoung whispered and then became quiet to let Jiwoo listen.

Jiwoo couldn't really tell what Sooyoung was talking about over her pleasure but as they sat in silence with Sooyoung fingering her, she noticed the quiet sound of her wetness. Jiwoo felt embarrassed and hoped no one else could hear it.

"Are you ready for finger number two?" Sooyoung asked as she slowed her other finger down to a halt and introduced the second one at the entrance.

Jiwoo nodded quickly, she wanted it and she needed it now. She couldn't wait for this flight to be over and for them to finally get into Paris and do god knows what there. They were gonna make the best of this honeymoon.

Sooyoung smiled at her before pushing in her second finger causing Jiwoo to gasp and begin to shake.

Jiwoo waited for her wife's fingers to begin to move but they never did. Jiwoo whimpered and looked up at the taller girl. "Why aren't you moving?" Jiwoo asked quietly.

"I love you so much" Sooyoung said softly but full of love and affection.

Jiwoo's heart swelled, god she loved this girl so much. "I love you so so so so much too" Jiwoo said with a huge smile.

Sooyoung couldn't help but chuckle at how cute her wife is, "I'm so glad I married you"

Jiwoo's heart went "!!!!" She wanted to scream and tackle her wife but that would be hard considering the fingers inside of her and the sleeping people on the airplane. "Can I have kisses?" Jiwoo asked instead.

Sooyoung didn't even answer and automatically began to give her wife gentle kisses. She began to move her fingers which made Jiwoo gasp into her mouth, she took this opportunity to slip her tongue inside andbegin to roam.

Jiwoo moaned quietly into Sooyoung's mouth as their tongues collided and danced with each other.

Sooyoung continued to move her fingers, her pace quickening as time went on. Jiwoo could barely hold in her moans of pleasure, she was shaking and squirming so much in her seat.

Sooyoung lightly grazed Jiwoo's clit with her thumb automatically sending Jiwoo over the edge. Jiwoo gripped hard at Sooyoung's arm and closed her eyes tightly as waves of pleasure were sent through her body making her mind blank.

Sooyoung helped her wife ride out her orgasm as she pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath. Jiwoo breathed in and out as she came down from her high.

Sooyoung pulled her fingers out when she noticed Jiwoo's grip on her arm loosen. Sooyoung brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean, of course Jiwoo didn't take notice of this act because she still had her eyes closed. Sooyoung looked over at her wife and realized her breathing had slowed down, she was asleep.

Sooyoung let out a sigh, "What am I supposed to do about you" she slowly removed her sweater and placed it on Jiwoo to act like a blanket, "sweet dreams, baby"

When Jiwoo awoke once again it was because of light shakes and whispers.

"Jiwoo, babe, the plane just landed"

Jiwoo groaned slightly as she opened her eyes to see the beautiful face of the girl she loved so much. She leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "I'm still tired, tell the plane to start flying again"

Sooyoung let out a chuckle, "come on Jiwoo, you can sleep when we get to the hotel"

Jiwoo whined and stood up, "okay but if the beds aren't comfortable I'm sleeping on top of you"

Sooyoung moved to the aisle, "wouldn't be the first time" she mumbled.

Once they got their luggage there was a car waiting for them to bring them to their hotel. Jiwoo couldn't close her mouth as they drove through the city, it was just so beautiful. When she turned to her wife and saw her illuminated from the lights of this beautiful city she knew she wouldn't have wanted to go anywhere else. In the city of love with her wife, the girl she loves and holds so dear, for this short amount of time would be the best.


End file.
